


游苦劳 热红酒是什么味道的？

by FeatherDing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, 游戏王, 游戏王5D’s, 游戏王5ds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDing/pseuds/FeatherDing
Summary: 圣诞短打。比较短
Relationships: 不动游星x克罗霍根, 游苦劳





	游苦劳 热红酒是什么味道的？

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞短打。比较短

游苦劳 热红酒是什么味道的？-喷水广场丁

  
[__](https://crowf.lofter.com/)  


#  [喷水广场丁](https://crowf.lofter.com/)

= 羽汀/丁儿

微博@被遗落的零食

不定期更新。谢谢喜欢！

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/crowf)
  * [归档](https://crowf.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://crowf.lofter.com/rss)



[25](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb2ba4d2)

[12](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb2ba4d2)

##  [游苦劳 热红酒是什么味道的？](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb2ba4d2)

  


突然速写x 比较短 

各位圣诞快乐。

  


热红酒的制作方法：把苹果切块，同新鲜柠檬汁和橙子汁倒入锅中，放入以肉桂、豆蔻、香叶、月桂、八角为料的香料包，最后以人数为基准倒入适量的红酒，煮至冒泡，舀入杯中，以水果及肉桂棒点缀。

  


克罗把食谱抄下来，把笔记本摊开放在微波炉上。前段时间他花钱购置了一个烤箱，当然，也不是特别为了圣诞节，而是小鬼们最近爱上了烤饼干和小蛋糕。今天是圣诞节，难得的节日克罗决定休假。昨天他忙活了一整天，手捧鲜花害羞的女士，抱着包裹大叫的孩子，露出惊喜笑容的男士……他在目睹快乐中度过了平安夜。

  


今天的圣诞节应该怎么过？克罗认为节日还是不能缺了酒，不过为了游星他还是备上了一大杯牛奶。烤箱里烤着半只火鸡，克罗抓来布鲁诺一起帮忙，对方正拍打着牛肉。另外半只火鸡本来是想留给秋和龙可、龙亚的，但他们也要和自己的家人过节，就暂且保留了。

  


烤箱发出“叮”的响声，克罗把烤盘抽出来，他拿竹签子往肉里戳，大概是万无一失了，他想。

  


布鲁诺摊开占满胡椒粉的手转身询问克罗，克罗“噢！”了一声，让布鲁诺先帮他把饼干放进烤箱。

  


“刚刚说的设定你没忘记吧？”  


“放心吧，对数字我还是很敏感的。”

  


克罗把手悬在平底锅上试温，牛排发出“滋滋”响声，他煎了两块牛排，都是七分熟。克罗把牛排盛到盘子里，叹了口气。

  


“今天真是大开销了……”

  


“因为是节日啊……”布鲁诺冲他无奈地笑笑。

  


把牛排煎好后，两人把端着盘子、碗筷移动下去。烤箱里还烤着饼干，克罗准备10分钟后掐着时间去取。

  


“哼，今天终于能吃顿好的了。”杰克选了个位置直接坐下，克罗把盘子挪过去，皱起眉头说：“那我也没见你来帮忙。”

  


十分钟后，车库里的四人派对开始了。他们拼了两张桌，最边上放着盛满热红酒的小锅，还有刚出炉的饼干。  


克罗用勺把红酒舀进玻璃杯里，苹果片浮在面上，杯身是温热的。  


舀完第三杯，克罗突然看向游星，他问：“游星，你喝吗？”

  


游星犹豫了一下，回答：“那给我一杯吧。”  


干杯过后，游星嘴唇贴着杯壁抿了一口，他尝到淡淡的甜味，接着是苦涩的酒精。他不太喜欢，把红酒搁在了牛奶旁边。

  


到晚饭结束，锅里的红酒已经见底，克罗把餐具叠起来，准备收拾上楼。  


“游星，杯子就拜托你了。你那杯喝不完就倒掉吧，可以把杯子放到锅里全部拿过来。”  


游星点头，还是在意地瞥了一眼玻璃杯。  


“啊，游星，你把锅放……”

  


克罗把头转过来，对上游星泛红的脸颊。

  


“喂喂……”克罗慌张地摘下手套，把水龙头一按便冲了过去。  


“你把那杯喝了吗？！你今晚也喝了两杯了吧，已经很多了！”  


克罗把锅从游星手里接过放到料理台上，接着推着游星的背走出厨房，嘴里念叨：“回房间，回房间。我给你去倒水。”

  


“啊……不，我其实……”游星欲言又止。因为自己很少喝酒，所以不常体会微醺的感觉，他觉得轻飘飘的，但确实又很清醒。  


游星在监督下被迫回房，不一会克罗就带回了一杯温水。游星握着，把它放去了床头柜。  


“我没事，克罗，真的。”

  


克罗在他旁边坐下，叹气又摇了摇头。  


“真是……不要勉强自己啊……”

  


“毕竟是节日嘛。”游星无奈地笑了笑。  


在一片宁静里，游星感受着酒精刺激下的心跳，他试探性地把脸凑过去，克罗扭头，那双海蓝色的眼眸就近在咫尺。克罗问：“怎么？”  


游星亲触了一下克罗的嘴唇。克罗笑起来，盯着那双眼睛说：“耍赖啊。”  


游星又吻回去，比刚才要强烈。两人失去平衡倒进被子，撞出“怦”的一声。游星每次滑动唇舌都能感受到浓烈的酒味，克罗喝了很多杯，这都是他的味道。他们在某一刻突然停下来相望，两人笑起来，又再度品尝起圣诞最甜蜜的热酒。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 游戏王5d's](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B8%B8%E6%88%8F%E7%8E%8B5d%27s)[● 游戏王](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B8%B8%E6%88%8F%E7%8E%8B)[● 克罗霍根](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%8B%E7%BD%97%E9%9C%8D%E6%A0%B9)[● 不动游星](https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%8D%E5%8A%A8%E6%B8%B8%E6%98%9F)  


  
[评论(1)](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb2ba4d2)

### 评论(1)

  
上一篇  


[ 下一篇 ](https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb015da7)

  
© [喷水广场丁](https://crowf.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
